


Billingsgate - Danger Within

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1220]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony listens in to Gibbs' private conversations. Does it bring the wrath of Gibbs' down on his head? Or does Gibbs appreciate this behavior from his second?





	Billingsgate - Danger Within

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/02/2002 for the word [billingsgate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/02/billingsgate).
> 
> billingsgate  
> coarsely or vulgarly abusive language.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #592 Danger within.

At first, Tony had tried to avoid listening in on Gibbs’ private conversations. It was just respectful, right? Tony could be nosy, but he tried to be respectful of his boss.

That was before he figured out that if he listened in on Gibbs’ conversations he stood a better chance of figuring out when the team was in danger from Gibbs. It wasn’t the normal danger within like a snake lying in the grass waiting to capture a mouse.

Or actually maybe it was given Gibbs’ temper and what the team went through when it was flaring. When the billingsgate came out in Gibbs’ conversations, Tony practically tried to batten down the hatches or what amounted to them in the bullpen. Guaranteed if there was cursing, Gibbs was not going to be in a good mood when he returned from whatever conversation was going on.

It had been especially helpful when McGee had first joined the team as the man would practically evaporate at the first sign of Gibbs’ anger. The danger within was less now as everyone was used to Gibbs’ anger, but knowing when to expect it made it easier for Tony to defuse or deflect it. He considered it part of his job to make sure that Gibbs’ temper didn’t come down on anyone undeserving of it.

That meant he frequently took the brunt of it, but more often than not he was able to do just enough to take the edge off of Gibbs’ temper without it actually being directed at him. Now, Tony couldn’t stop listening in to Gibbs’ private conversations because he needed to know. That’s how he heard Gibbs extolling, or as much as Gibbs could, on Tony’s virtues and abilities.

Tony didn’t know who Gibbs was talking to, but he had his suspicions that it was Fornell. Still he couldn’t hear that and not do something. Don’t get him wrong. 

He didn’t show up at Gibbs’ door wearing only a trenchcoat. He had more class than that. He brought makings for one of his date night specials to Gibbs’ house instead.

Needless to say both Gibbs and Tony appreciated Tony listening in to Gibbs’ private conversations more after that and the danger within the team was practically eliminated overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 15 stories already written for the dictionary.com series after this one, so I will be posting 15 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
